(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kingpin coupler for mounting in the bed of a pickup truck. In particular, the present invention relates to a kingpin coupler which has jaws which open and close automatically upon movement of the kingpin of the towed vehicle into and out of the jaws. The kingpin coupler also has a locking slide bar which automatically moves to a locked, closed position when the kingpin on the towed vehicle is moved between the jaws of the kingpin coupler.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The related art has shown various hitch coupling devices having jaws which close automatically around the hitch ball or pin where a locking mechanism is provided to lock the jaws in the closed position. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,240,818 to Buller; 2,481,481 to Wolfrum; 2,676,034 to Tracey; 2,772,895 to Steeves et al; 3,352,571 to Nelson; 3,589,754 to Randolph; 3,811,706 to Tucker et al; 4,127,856 to Bickel; 4,227,713 to Blodgett, Jr. et al; 4,545,596 to Luke et al; 4,962,945 to Vannoy et al; 5,183,284 to Paplinksi; and 5,205,666 to Hollis.
Steeves et al describes a fifth wheel coupling having automatically opening jaws and an interlocking cross member. The cross member does not automatically move across the front of the jaws upon closing of the jaws.
Randolph shows a kingpin coupling having jaws which are locked in the closed position by blocks which engage the backs of the jaws.
Nelson describes a fifth wheel connector having jaw members and a latch bar. The jaw members are connected together by a spring which tends to pivot the jaw members into the open position. When the jaw members are in the open position, the latch bar is in the withdrawn position with the innermost corner of the latch bar connecting a notch formed in the flat wall of the adjacent jaw member. When the jaw members are moved to the closed position, the corner of the latch bar becomes disconnected with th notch in the jaw member and the spring automatically moves the latch bar inward adjacent the flat surfaces of each of the jaw members.
In particular, Buller, Tracey, Luke et al, Vannoy et al and Paplinski show hitch coupling devices having jaws which automatically pivot into a closed position as the hitch ball or pin is moved between the jaws. The jaws are locked in the closed position by a locking bar or block which is inserted between the back end of the jaws which prevents the jaws from pivoting into the open position. This type of locking mechanism is different from the locking mechanism of the present invention. In addition, the above devices do not provide a means for unlocking the locking mechanism from a distance such that a user can unlock the locking mechanism without climbing into the bed of the pickup truck.
Randolph, Wolfrum, Bickel and Blodgett, Jr. et al show hitch coupling devices having jaws which close automatically. The locking mechanism of the coupling devices also locks automatically upon closing of the jaws. However, the jaws and locking mechanism are not similar to those of the present invention. In addition, the above devices do not provide a means for unlocking the locking mechanism from a distance such that a user can unlock the locking mechanism without climbing into the bed of the pickup truck.
Only of minimal interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,930 to Hess which shows an automatic hitch having a safety lock.
There remains the need for a kingpin coupler which has all the benefits of the previous devices including jaws which automatically pivot into the closed position and also has a locking mechanism which automatically moves to a locked, closed position to prevent the jaws from opening and blocks the opening in the kingpin coupler to prevent the kingpin from moving out of the kingpin coupler. Further, the kingpin coupler of the present invention allows the locking mechanism to be unlocked from a distance such that a user can unlock the kingpin coupler without having to climb into the bed of the towing vehicle.